True Colors
"True Colors" is the 12th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 38th of the overall series. It was originally scheduled to air on October 27, 2012, but was pushed to a later date in a last minute schedule change that preempted the entire schedule of October.Harvey, Jim (2012-10-13). Cartoon Network Pre-Empts DC Nation Programming Block For Remainder Of October 2012. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-10-14. It aired on January 19, 2013.Harvey, Jim (2012-12-28). Titles For "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes Airing January 2013. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-12-28. Logline When the REACH forms a devil's alliance with Lexcorp, Robin leads a squad undercover to investigate.Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-09-28. Synopsis Title The title derives from the idiom "showing somebody or something's true colors", in which "true colors" refer to someone or something's true nature or character. This can refer to the Team's investigation into the alliance forged between LexCorp and the Reach, in order to ascertain what really transpires there. Also, Sportsmaster's lust for revenge is shown not to be out of grief, but pride and egotism. It can also be referring to Psimon psychically sifting through a catatonic Aqualad's mind, and thus possibly stumbling upon his genuine motive for allying himself with the Light. Also, it may allude to the appearance of a new Bettle, who sports a different color from the others and whose "true colors" subvert initial expectations of his allegiance. Finally, it can also refer to Black Beetle's true appearance behind his suit, which is seen briefly. Cast and characters |- | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2" | Robin |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2" | Sportsmaster |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Arsenal |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2" | Black Beetle |- | Phil LaMarr | Green Beetle | |- | rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse |- | colspan="2" | Atom |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | rowspan="2" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | Sharon Vance | |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Black Manta |- | rowspan="2" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Jonathan Kent | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Ambassador (image) |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Cheshire |- | colspan="2" | Deathstroke | |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Mercy Graves |- | colspan="3" | Pieter Cross |- | colspan="3" | Psimon |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul |- | colspan="3" | Scientist |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Virgil Hawkins (photograph) |- Continuity * The Atom and Bumblebee attempt to remove the Scarab from Jaime Reyes, which he requested in "Cornered". * When fighting Black Beetle, Jaime Reyes refuses to allow the Scarab take full control of his armor and weapons when Robin and the Scarab suggest doing so, not wanting to risk causing the Reach apocalypse. Jaime had allowed the Scarab to take full control when confronting Black Beetle in "Before the Dawn". * Nightwing refers to not being able to risk losing any more bases, referring to the distruction of the cave in "Darkest" and the Hall of Justice in "Cornered". Trivia * Number 16: Alpha Squad takes a tour at LexCorp Farms at 16:38. Goofs Cultural references * The Green Beetle's real name is a reference to Barsoom, the name of Mars in Edgar Rice Burroughs' John Carter novels. Questions Unanswered questions * What is the alternative to removing the Scarab that Green Beetle referred to? * What is the additive that the Reach is using? Quotes References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppo Category:Season two episodes